degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Lola Pacini
Lola Pacini is a Senior (Grade 12) at Degrassi Community School. Bubbly and excitable, Lola is a boy-crazy cheerleader with colorful hair and a vibrant personality that is hard to miss in the halls of Degrassi. She may not be the brightest student, but she is eager for almost anything. Lola’s best friends are Shay Powers, and Frankie Hollingsworth, and she is also friends with Jack Jones, Zoë Rivas, Grace Cardinal, Miles Hollingsworth, Baaz Nahir, Hunter Hollingsworth, Yael Baron, Vijay Maraj, Goldi Nahir, and is currently dating Saad Al'Maliki. She was recently dating Tiny Bell, but ended things after he developed feelings for her best friend. She has a dislike to Esme Song. She is labelled as "The Girl Who Is Smarter Than She Looks". She is portrayed by Amanda Arcuri. Character History Season 14 In Smells Like Teen Spirit, Lola is first shown auditioning for the Power Cheer team. When Zoë shows off her skills, Lola comments that she won't make the team. Despite this, she makes the team and performs at the Renewal Ceremony. Later, she and the team follow Zoë's lead through the halls. In Wise Up, Lola follows Zoë through the halls mindlessly like the other cheerleaders. When Zig tells Zoë that she doesn't need to send him nude pictures, Zoë asks if he'd rather get them from dumb niners and Lola expresses her offense. Later in the foyer, Zoë compliments Shay on one of her stunts, but Lola mistakenly believes it to be an insult and tells Shay not to listen to her. The other girls laugh at her and Zoë calls her a "dumbass". When Zig approaches the girls, Lola giggles and is surprised when Zoë turns him down. In If You Could Only See, Frankie asks Lola and Shay if boys are allowed in their rooms. She asks where else she would make out with them. When Frankie expresses concern about Winston breaking up with her, Lola tells her to send him nude pictures to keep him happy. When Zoë tells the girls about the Degrassi Nudes service, Lola agrees to take part in it. In Can't Stop This Thing We Started, Lola, Shay, and Zoë run through the hallways laughing about Zig's arm-wrestling loss gif. In There's Your Trouble, Lola is seen at cheer practice. Zoë takes Lola and the rest of the team to watch the other cheer team and Lola thinks they don't have chance against them. Lola and the rest are upset with Zoë when uses the Degrassi Nudes money on equipment instead of for competition fees and bus money. Zoë in an attempt to regain the teams trust buys them gifts and apologizes. Lola and the rest of the team decided to forgive Zoë and is confused when she didn't understand when Frankie wasn't pulling her weight. In (You Drive Me) Crazy, Lola and Shay are in class making fun of Arlene and when asked by Frankie to help her with coding they tell her they have to attend and can't do. Before they leave class they give her advice on asking Hunter for help. The following day Lola and Shay are messing with Arlene and as Frankie walks in they wave to her to come sit with them but Frankie declines and sits with Arlene. In I'll Be Missing You, Lola is at the Power Cheer cupcake booth. Lola is confused when no one let her in on the surprise for Zoë since she can't keep a secret. Lola and the rest of the team surprises Zoë in the locker before blurting out the gift they got Zoë. After Zoë says the team she never had anyone throw her surprise party before Lola starts a group hug. Lola receives a text from the blackmailer revealing someone knows about Degrassi Nudes. In Hush, Lola is seen talking to Zoë, Frankie, Shay, and Jack about their problem regarding messages and threats. She then travels around the school with the cheer team to find out who have been sending them the messages. After Lola and the girls accuse Hunter of being the perpetrator, she and the girls head to their semi-final competition where they perform with confidence in front of the judges'.' In Hero vs. Villain, the cheer team and Lola are asked whether they know anything about the Degrassi Nudes by Mr. Simpson. She is later seen with the team when Zoë talks to them and when they confront Frankie. Afterwards, she appears in the audience with the school when Zoë speaks at the assembly. A mass text is then sent out with Lola, Zoë, and Shay in their cheer uniforms and a message across their breasts, confirming they are behind the nudes. In Firestarter (1), Lola is seen with the cheer team when Frankie tells them to turn against Zoë. In Firestarter (2), Lola and the cheer team are mad at Zoë for framing Frankie. The team ends up going to their regional competition. Lola and the girls then perform their routine. In Watch Out Now, Lola is seen sitting against a locker doing school work. Winston approaches her to vent about his stand up act. After giving him advice, he kisses her, to which shocks her. In Ready or Not, Lola is set to become the leading lady in the musical, which scares Winston due to their recent history. In Wishlist, Lola, Shay, and Frankie plan Frankie's 15th birthday party. Realizing the extravagant party will need to be financed, Lola and Shay convince Frankie to use her father. Lola is then seen at Frankie and Hunter's 15th birthday party. In Walking in My Shoes, Lola is seen happy about her recent test grade. With Frankie's grades slipping, Frankie copies off of Lola's next test. Afterwards, Mr. Armstrong confronts Lola and Frankie on their tests answer matching and Lola looks confused. Frankie admits to cheating to Lola and then later Mr. Armstrong. After she tells Lola this, Lola tells Frankie that Winston kissed her. In The Kids Aren't Alright (1), Lola enters the class room went Shay and Frankie are discussing about Winston. Shay points out it's about her and Winston kissing to which she apologizes again. Frankie tells Lola she will forgive her if she can help her in testing Winston faithfulness. Lola flirts with Winston in an attempt to test Winston but it was revealed Winston knew the whole time. In Don't Look Back, Lola is seen working at a restaurant during the summer. Season 15 In #BootyCall, Lola and Frankie notice that Shay has a crush on Tiny but Lola tells Shay that she has doesn't have a shot because Tiny likes girls with big butts and comments that she has the butt of a 4 year old boy. Lola uploads the photo Shay sent her without Shay's permission. She is later is hanging with Shay and Frankie at Miles' pool party and She tells Shay won't remove the photo. When Tiny asks Shay if she would be his lab partner and Shay agrees, Lola is happy for her. When Shay is about to head to class Lola and Frankie stuff her pants to make her butt bigger. When Tiny tells he didn't see the photo of her because he doesn't follow Lola on Hastygram, this annoys Lola. In #NoFilter, Lola and Shay are walking in the in hallway and Frankie walks up them asking what they thought of her hair. Lola and Shay ask her is she alright and asks if she wants to hang out later but Frankie declines. Lola and Shay reveal to have catfished Frankie because they want to know what's going on with her and they were worried about her. Lola and Shay are in the lounge when Frankie walks up to them and the apologizes to her. Lola and Shay tell Frankie that they accept her and the three make up. In NotOkay, Lola and Frankie are watching Shay talk to Tiny, and they comment on the fact that Shay and Tiny's messages aren't "hot". She says that it's too nerdy. Later, the three are in Chinese class and Lola defends Tiny saying that he's changed and he wants to hook up with Shay. She is then seen again at Lola's Cantina giving Tristan a rose for Vijay. Lola later calls Shay asking if she's okay with her dating Tiny. Lola reveals that she's been crushing on Tiny for a while. Shay gives Lola her blessing, and she begins her relationship with Tiny. In #ButThat'sNoneofMyBusiness, Lola is first seen with Tiny and Tiny introduces her to his friends. Maya and Zig tease her about her keychain vibrator, and Lola doesn't realize what it's for. Lola then gets worried that Tiny will think she's perverted because she masturbates. Lola is later seen wearing a disguise to hide from Tiny. She talks to Frankie and Frankie reveals that she's masturbated before with a shower head. Lola is shocked and asks how it feels, and Frankie snickers and walks away. Later, she masturbates with a shower head, like Frankie told her. Elsewhere, when she's with the nurse she tells her that she thinks there's something wrong with her vagina because she can't orgasm. The nurse reveals that different orgasms work for different women. She gives Lola a pamphlet about masturbation. Lola is later seen in Chinese class reading the pamphlet, and the teacher tells her to read her pamphlet aloud. Lola embarrassingly shares, and everybody laughs at her. Later, Frankie and Lola are hanging out in her room and she worries if everyone's talking about her. Frankie says that she shouldn't be so mad about it since it's nothing to be ashamed of, but it's not just not something to talk about. Lola points out the fact that guys are able to openly talk about masturbation, but girls can't. Tiny later FaceTimes Lola and tells her that it's nothing to be ashamed of. They make up and she hangs up and tries to masturbate again. In NotAllMen, Lola is seen making out with Tiny, much to Shay's annoyance. Lola tells Shay and Frankie that they should hang out with her and Tiny. Frankie is reluctant, but later decides to do so. At The Dot, Lola is eating ice cream and is upset when she gets the wrong kind, so Tiny gets her a new flavor. In [[#ThisCouldBeUsButYouPlayin'|'#ThisCouldBeUsButYouPlayin]], Lola is briefly seen at Lola's Cantina when Tiny confronts Miles about the nude photo he sent to her. In 'TeamFollowBack, Lola and Shay see Frankie in the hallway talking to Winston, and they say they ship "Frankston". She says that it'd be way better than Zig and Maya, since she's always being dragged to their rock shows. Later, at Frankie's house, Lola and Frankie are doing homework and she helps her make a pro-con list about Winston. Winston walks in, and Lola tries to take it off the TV screen. Lola is later seen at the assembly looking bored, but gets shocked when Maya and Zig get swatted. In '''SinceWeBeinHonest, Lola and Say are practicing Chinese and are interested to see what Frankie is looking up online. Frankie accidentally posts Jonah's name to her FaceRange, and Lola and Shay are shocked to find out that Frankie is actually dreaming about Jonah and not Winston. Lola is later seen in class and looks excited when Winston asks Frankie to the dance. In [[#SorryNotSorry|'#SorryNotSorry']], Lola is talking to Frankie in the hallway, and pushes Frankie saying that she needs to go to the Snowball with Winston. Lola is later seen taking pictures with Shay and Frankie at the dance, and she's shocked to hear that Frankie is interested in Jonah. Frankie reveals that Shay still has a crush on Tiny and Lola is upset to hear that. She asks why Shay would allow them to date if she wasn't okay with it. They argue and insult each other's butt sizes. Vijay reluctantly takes a picture of all of them. Lola is seen with Shay and Frankie hiding in the prop room during the lockdown. Lola apologizes for dating Tiny when she knew it was too soon and for pressuring Frankie. Lola also says she's sick of hearing Frankie whine about her problems. They all forgive and hug it out. Season 16 In #BuyMePizza Tiny learn Lola has been using Teendr to get boys to buy her pizza. She realizes she has a fear of Tiny leaving her so she breaks up with him over text. They get back together, and then a boy with pizza comes and Tiny gets in a fight with him and they fight over Lola. Tiny is suspended and she promises to help him. In #ThrowbackThursday she leads a protest against Tiny's suspension. This leads her to becoming the leader of the committee against the zero-tolerance-policy. In #OMFG, her team wins the volleyball championships, but the celebration is cut short when she finds out her friends' bus crashed. Season 17 In [[BreakTheInternet|'#BreakTheInternet']], Lola posts an old photo of her and Tiny. Shay finds out and tells Lola to take it down, for which Lola refuses claiming it's a throwback photo. It becomes a mock trial in class in which Lola loses her temper and is told to go to the office. She storms out and runs into Miles. The two seem to start a friendship. In [[HugeIfTrue|'#HugeIfTrue']], Lola seems to be on alright terms with Shay and is seen having a girls day with Shay and Frankie. Shay and Frankie invite people over and it turns into a party of sorts. She is later seen reading lines for Miles play with him in his room and they kiss. It's shown the next day that they had slept together and she reveals to him that it was her first time. In [[Unsubscribe|'#Unsubscribe']], in the bathroom, Lola tells Frankie she has been taking the birth control pills wrong and she's lucky she didn't sleep with Jonah. Frankie disagrees and says that Lola has been taking them wrong. Lola's nervousness gives away the fact that she actually slept with someone and is possibly pregnant. In #IRegretNothing, Lola takes a pregnancy test and tells Frankie and Shay that it's negative. Relieved, her two friends head off to class while Lola says she will stay a while longer in the bathroom. It is then revealed that she lied as the camera shows a sobbing Lola and then the pregnancy test which reads "YES +". Lola decides to get an abortion. She tries to tell Miles, but he leaves with Grace and tells Lola they can't be talking. She is then confronted and yelled at by Yael, who asks what is more important than their history project, prompting Lola to explain that she is getting an abortion. She tries to leave, but Yael stops her and suggests they take an Uber ride. They go to the hospital where the procedure is done. Lola then decides to share her experience through their YouTube channel. Shay and Frankie later watch this video and discover Lola was actually pregnant. They then tell Miles unknowingly, unaware that he's the father. Lola quickly casts Miles a sad look, then walks away with her friends, leaving Miles upset. In #ImSleep, Miles apologizes to Lola for not being there. They hug and Miles states she was his hope. He and Lola perform the play together. Appearance and Style Season 14 Lola has short pink and purple hair with blonde bottoms, and is usually seen wearing her Power Cheer outfit. Season 15 Lola's hair is a little longer than before and is now bubblegum pink. She normally wears short sleeves with feminine patterns or designs. Season 17 Lola's hair is now blue instead of pink. She now wears cute long sleeve outfits usually, one notable exception being in #Unsubscribe. Trivia *She is the first main Degrassi character to have pink hair. *She is one of the characters who have dyed their hair an unnatural color. The other is Grace. * She is one of several characters to send nude photos of themselves. Others include Alli, Frankie, Shay, Jack and Zoë. * Her cell phone's name is Julio and "he" is claimed to be testy with new people. * She has a dog named Fernando, whose hair she also dyed pink. * In the mini Champagne Supernova, it is shown that she speaks Spanish and that she is not allowed to talk to boys. * She is a fan of 5 Seconds of Summer. * She seems to be a shipper of Zig and Zoë. * Lola reveals in #NotOkay, that she has loved Tiny since forever. * Lola is of Argentine descent. *Lola shares similarities with Degrassi graduates, Alli Bhandari and Manny Santos. *Lola reveals that her mom is no longer in her life and ran off. *Lola, Hunter, Sean, Marco, Griffin, Adam, Eli, Clare, Grace, and Frankie, all share the same line "Go to hell." ** Hunter used this line in Finally (1) ** Sean used this line in This Charming Man ** Marco used this line in I Against I ** Griffin used this line in Talking In Your Sleep ** Adam used this line in My Body Is A Cage (1) ** Eli used this line in Need You Now (2) ** Clare used this line in Scream (2) ** Grace used this line in Close to Me ** Frankie used this line in Teen Age Riot ** Lola used this line in [[#BreakTheInternet|'#BreakTheInternet']] *Lola loses her virginity to Miles in [[HugeIfTrue|'#HugeIfTrue']] leading to a pregnancy which she terminated. *She is the ninth female to go through teen pregnancy the others being Spike, Erica, Tessa, Manny, Liberty Mia, Jenna, Vanessa and Clare. *Lola is the fourth character to have abortion. The first being Erica Farrell, the second being Tessa Campanelli, and the third being Manny Santos. Quotes *"Wow, I'm never making the team now..." (First line) - 'Smells Like Teen Spirit' *(To Zoë): "Hey, who are you calling dumb?" - Wise Up *Zoë: "I can't believe you landed that tumble, Shay. You were sublime." Lola: "Don't listen to her, Shay. You're great." - Wise Up *"Uh, I don't want to see junk pics." *(To Grace, referring to her phone): "Be gentle with Julio. He's testy with new people." *(To Hunter): Thanks for drawing me cute." * (To Zoë): "Not Miles. He's way too cute to be a villain." * (To Frankie): "You had a sexy dream about Jonah?" - #SinceWeBeinHonest * (To Saad) "People don't just give away A plus work. I wouldn't I'm a virgo." -#Preach Relationships *Tiny Bell **First Relationship: ***Start Up: #ButThatsNoneOfMyBusiness (1505) ***Break Up: #BuyMePizza (1604) ****Reason: Lola was afraid of getting hurt. **Second Relationship: ***Start Up: #BuyMePizza (1604) ***Break Up: #ThatAwkwardMomentWhen (1607) ****Reason: Tiny admitted his feelings for Shay, so Lola ended things. *Saad Al'Maliki **Start up: #KThxBye (1810) Interaction Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi: Next Class Category:Season 14 Category:Season 15 Category:Season 16 Category:Degrassi Teens Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Juniors Category:Athlete Category:Degrassi: NC Characters Category:Degrassi: NC Teens Category:Season 17 Category:Degrassi Drama Club Category:Season 18 Category:Season 19 Category:Season 20